


Come Back, I Need You Here

by bonesandstardust



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesandstardust/pseuds/bonesandstardust
Summary: Lucas was an ordinary sixteen year old boy. He hated homework, he loved to party and he had a great group of friends to do so with. His life wasn't perfect, but he was getting by.That's until the dreams come along and Lucas's life is turned upside down by the arrival of a new classmate, whom he knows he's met before...





	Come Back, I Need You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So this story has been bouncing around in my head for the past few weeks and I'm so excited to share it with you!  
> Bear with me as I'm in the middle of my second semester at college, so updates may not stay consistent.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated! ❤️

(Saturday)  
Lucas was having a bad day. Scratch that, he was having a bad week. Nothing in his life had changed. He still woke up in the same lumpy bed, drank the same watered down coffee for breakfast, went to school, fucked around, went home, slept and repeat. His papa still didn’t care to call. His mother was still at the clinic when he so desperately wanted her with him.  
No. Lucas was having a bad week because of the nightmares.  
****  
Last night had been the worst, he'd woken up in a cold sweat, his heart beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack. His skin was alight and the little air in the room cut across his skin like knives.

Lucas was hyper aware of every sound, the distant sounds of traffic outside the window, the feel of the blanket covering his legs, the breaths rattling out of his lips.

Untangling himself from the blanket, Lucas stumbled to the bathroom only making it seconds before he retched what little food he had into the toilet. Lucas tried to breathe slower, tried to ground himself to the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and behind the darkness, he could see the dream play back in his head. The boys voice echoed in his ears.

_“Lucas! Oh God, no. Lucas!”_

With shaking legs, Lucas stood up, turning the faucet on the coldest it could go before splashing his face. The gunshot echoed in his ears. It felt so real, he could see the scene, could taste it on his lips. He didn't think about the burning pain in his stomach or the scrape of the road beneath him or the fading light. All he thought about was the boy.

_He felt his lips move but no sound came out. Lucas wanted to assure the boy he was okay. That he just needed a moment, and afterwards, he’ll be okay. They would go home and they'd get into bed, and they'd wake up tomorrow the same as so many other mornings: in each other's arms. But, somewhere in this burning haze inside his brain, Lucas knew he wasn't going to see tomorrow._

_Shoes scuffled on the sidewalk beside him and a pair of jeans clad knees fell hard to the ground beside Lucas's head. He looked up and there he was. The boy. His golden brown hair, his stormy gray eyes. That's all he could see. He was so beautiful._

_The boy’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears, his lips trembling as he pressed his hands against the wound in Lucas's stomach, blood pouring over his knuckles and down his arms, staining the sleeves of his shirt._

_“Stay with me, Lucas. Stay with me.” The boy pleaded, fear laced in his words._

_Lucas put his hands over the boy's, fingers lacing together. It was a team effort, keeping pressure on the wound. Lucas couldn't hear anything beyond his laboured breathing and the boy's barely controlled sobs._

_“Baby, you've got to stay with me. It's going to be alright, someone called an ambulance, they're gonna be here soon. You're gonna be okay. I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me, Lucas. Please, don't leave me.”_

_He didn't want to. He tried so hard to hold on, to keep his eyes on the boy rather than the darkness of the sky above them. How peaceful it looked, all those stars shining happily amongst the blackness._

_The boy had told him once, “When I die, I hope my soul finds the stars.”_  
_Lucas didn't understand what he meant until that moment._

_The stars were calling for him._

_The pain had felt real, the ghost of it still pulsing inside his stomach. He splayed his fingers against his belly, searching for a wound that wasn't there._

_He was scared shitless. He sat there on the cool tile for what felt like hours, staring into the void, trying to find answers in the silence._  
*****  
(Saturday)  
He felt lips ghost over his jaw, biting at the soft skin of his neck, pressing against his drumming pulse. His mouth opened and a sigh burst from him, dancing in the space around him, between the two of them.

His head felt foggy, maybe it was from the beer or the weed, maybe from the lack of sleep, but all Lucas knew was he wasn't in that house anymore. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away from the music, the chatter, Chloe.

Suddenly, the pulsing bass in the next room shut off abruptly, the laughter of the party stuttering to a halt. The air was taut with tension as cops broke through the throngs of people, eyes searching and accusatory. Lucas weaved away from Chloe and slipped out the kitchen window, landing with a graceless thump in the bushes.

He didn't take the time to shake off the bristles on his clothes, choosing instead to book it down the dark street, the only thing guiding him being the occasional street light.

It had to be late or really early that morning when Lucas finally made it home. The apartment was silent, all signs of life absent from the small space. He sighed with relief, glad he didn't have to answer any of Mika's annoying questions or listen to his innuendos.

He shuffled himself out of his shoes and jeans, throwing both on the couch before making his way to his room, throwing himself into the bed face first, not even bothering to wrap himself up properly in the blanket. He felt the bunched up muscles of his body slack and loosen. Before he knew it, he was drifting away, and there on he dreamed of the boy.  
******  
Somewhere not too far away, the boy sat restless in front of his bedroom window, a cigarette cradled between his slender fingers, the embers the only light shining in the quiet and darkened room. He couldn’t get himself to fall asleep, and after hours of rolling around, he gave up on his mission of getting a full night’s sleep for once, and shuffled to the window. He had to admit: the view was beautiful. Even at the late hour, the city streets below were illuminated and bustling with traffic, the beating heart of Paris never fading away to the night. The noise was comforting. He felt his nerves calm, his racing thoughts slowing to a snail’s pace. He brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled, holding it in for a few seconds before blowing the smoke out, the gray tendrils dancing around him and out the open window into the cold night air. The bitter wind blew across his face. He closed his eyes.

_They had been running for a while, the city streets a blur flying past them as they sprinted farther away from the party. Their shoes squeaked against the rain slick road beneath them, the adrenaline pumping through them as they got closer to their spot, their safe space. He could feel a laugh rip through his throat, a happiness bubbling up inside him, his body warm for the thrill of it all. They reached the iron gate and he looked back at him, Lucas, and he could see how hard the boy was breathing, a wide manic grin spread across his face, his bright blue eyes alight._

_“I’m surprised you followed me” he heard himself muse._

_Lucas looked at him incredulously, the smile never leaving his eyes as he looked back at him. “Of course. I would follow you anywhere.”_


End file.
